The Frost Twins
by Estel1313
Summary: Jackie was the only Guardian to have ever learned two things from the moon. Her name, Jackie Frost and that she has a twin brother, Jack Frost. Rated T for mild language and some violence.
1. Introduction

**This is a story about Jack Frost and his sister Jackie. I do not own any of this except the plot. All reviews are appreciated enjoy!**

**Introduction**

My name is Jackie, Jackie Frost. How do I know this? Because the moon told me and did I listen to it? Yes. Unfortunately that's the only thing he _ever _told me. My hair is white grey like snow and my eyes are ice blue. I wear black leggings and a dark blue grey hoodie but no shoes. The only thing I carry with me is a staff that curves at the end and is covered in frost. However there is one other thing I know because the moon told me. I have an twin brother and his name is Jack Frost.


	2. Meeting Jack

**Chapter 1**

Jackie sat in a tree after a long day's work. She leaned back with her eyes closed as her white hair rippled in a small breeze. She was just dozing off when she heard a crack like a twig snapping as someone stepped on it. Her eyes flew open and she looked at the ground seeing no one. She grabbed her staff in her right hand and jumped out of the tree not making any sound as her bare feet hit the ground. She didn't hear anymore sounds so she decided she had imagined it. Gripping her staff firmly she shot up into the air and out of the trees.

The cold winter wind whipped through her hair stinging her face. Her long ponytail flew out behind her two small pieces of hair fell loosely on either side of her face. She laughed as she did a flip in the air. Jackie landed on a telephone wire causing them to freeze solid. She waltzed across them spinning and doing flips as if she was on a tight rope. She paused when she saw golden threads of light flying all around the air bathing everything in a soft golden light.

"Hello Sand Man," she grinned jumping into the air and flying again.

A little distance away there was a single golden cloud hovering in the sky with a round little man standing in the center. Long strings of golden light were flying from the cloud and his hands. As Jackie flew up to him he turned smiling and waving at her. She came to a halt hovering in the air next to the cloud.

"Hey Sandy how's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

He made fast pictures appear over his head causing Jackie to laugh. "Slow down! I can't read that fast!" Sandy slowed down and his images came slower this time she understood. Jackie was the only one who could really understand what Sandy tried to say. Tonight he was telling her about the dreams he was making for the children.

Jackie smiled. She loved talking to Sandy he was kind and a good friend. Sometimes she got to help him come up with ideas for dreams. She looked up at the sky then at Sandy, "Well I got to go make it snow some more so you better hurry up if you don't want to freeze," she grinned waving and flew off.

As she flew snow trailed out behind her she swooped down low to the ground taping her staff of windows making them freeze. She spread frost over the trees and blew away peoples hats with the wind. She enjoyed it very much when she threw snowballs at a group of teenagers who couldn't see her. They got angry and started arguing which made her laugh and fly away.

She flew back to her tree and sat in it looking down at the frozen lake underneath. She didn't know why she was so attached to this lake, true she had woken up after death very close to here but she had no connection to the lake at all. Unless…

Her thoughts were disturbed again by a rustle in the bushes. She ignored it figuring it was just an animal. She was mostly right. A huge bunny suddenly stepped out of the shadows under the tree. He was standing in the moon light. Jackie looked down at him and a smirk played on her lips.

"Kangaroo," she said as he looked up at her glaring, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm a rabbit mate," he growled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Jackie asked leaning forward, "Didn't catch that bit." Bunnymund, (the Easter Bunny) glared at her again and she smirked even more.

"Jackie Iceland Frost," he said in a stern voice. She laughed, "Oh using full names now are we?" she stood on her tree branch and leaned on her staff. "Anyways kangaroo you never said why you're here."

Bunnymund pretended he didn't hear her and talked like she hadn't interrupted him, "You have been summoned to the North Pole."

Jackie nearly fell off her branch in shock. "_Me?_" she asked, "I've been summoned to the North Pole? Like _THE_ North Pole?"

Bunny clicked his tongue impatiently. "Yes-" Jackie cut across him, "I've been invited… I've been trying to break in for years and now they invite me?" he eyes were wide with wonder and her smile was huge.

"Yeah and if you don't come down here I'll have to use my boomerangs and make you," Bunny threatened.

Jackie laughed, "Oh I'm so scared of you and your boomerangs," she then hopped down out of the tree still smiling. A shadow came over her and Jackie whipped around to see two Yetis standing behind her. Her smile vanished and she raised her staff, one of them had a sack.

The Yeti with the sack stepped forward and dropped it over her head closing it tightly.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jackie screamed. She listened and heard the sound of a portal being opened then she was thrown headfirst into the unknown. She landed with a thud on stones; a small "Oof!" escaped her lips. The sack was open slightly so she pushed it open even more and climbed out to find herself facing five people.

Bunnymund was there, there was also a large man in red with blue eyes and a white beard she assumed this was North. Next to North was Sandy (Sand Man) and after that was a fluttering something that looked like a human and a humming bird so Jackie thought it must be Tooth (The Tooth fairy).

On the end of the row there was a boy who looked about eighteen. He had white grey hair and ice blue eyes just like Jackie. He wore a dark blue grey hoodie identical to the one Jackie wore, tight brown pants that stopped halfway down the calf and no shoes. In his right hand there was a curved staff just like Jackie's.

He was staring at her with his mouth slightly open from the shock of seeing someone just like him. Jackie took one look and immediately knew who it was. She smiled at him and said, "Hello Jack I'm Jackie Frost your twin sister."


	3. Snowballs and Fun Times

**Chapter 2**

Jack stood for a moment staring at Jackie with his mouth open. Then slowly it dawned on him. His confusion turned to a grin as he shot up into the air whooping in joy. He came back down laughing and hovered in front of Jackie she also was beaming.

"Oh this is great!" Jack said joyfully, "I have a sister! A _twin _sister! You have no idea how much fun this is gonna be!"

"I know how much of a pain it'll be," they heard Bunnymund mutter.

Jack and Jackie turned to look at him both grinning. "Watch out kangaroo your nightmare has just come true," Jackie said laughing. Jack smiled wider and his face lit up, "You call him kangaroo too?!"

She gave him a look that said no duh, "Of course I do I mean he _is _a kangaroo."

"I'm a rabbit and you kids better not forget it," Bunny stated angrily. He stepped forward at the two twins but he was too slow.

They both shot up into the air racing each other around the globe. The other Guardians, except Bunny, laughed watching the two siblings having fun. They only came to a halt in midair when North called to them. "Get down here you snow monkeys," he said in his deep Russian accent.

Still grinning Jack and Jackie landed with their arms around each other's shoulders. "Now that you are settled down," North said receiving a look from Bunnymund, "Jackie we have brought you here because you have been chosen to be new Guardian." Jackie nodded her head so North continued,

"You must take oath to be Guardian," he said pulling out a huge book. Before he could say anything else Jackie held up her hand, she had spotted the elves coming out with trumpets.

"Hold it," she said and everyone looked at her, "I'll skip the musical into thanks."

North sighed and the elves went away grumpily. "Do you, Jackie Frost, swear to protect the children of the world no matter what the cost?" he asked reading from the book in his hands.

Jackie grinned with one half of her mouth up, "I swear," she said. Then North snapped the book shut, "Then you are now Guardian."

Jackie smiled and flew back into the air landing on top of the globe. She sat down and looked at the other Guardians. Tooth and Bunnymund were in a deep discussion while Sandy watched them and North had gone back to his office to work. Jack flew up and sat next to her.

"I never knew I had a twin," he said grinning again. Jackie smiled, "I know I was so happy when I found out but I could never find you."

"When did you find out?" Jack asked looking at her.

She shrugged, "About three hundred years ago," she said. "I tried to find you going to places I thought you would go because I did, after all you _are_ my twin. So I figured you would go to the same spots I did. I went but whenever I got somewhere you had already been."

Jack's smile faded, "Oops sorry," he said, "I move around a lot I can't sit still." Jackie laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, "Same here Frostbite."

"Who're you calling Frostbite?" he asked laughing, "As far as I know you're almost the same as me but you're a girl."

She grinned and stood up hovering in the air, "Who would want to be a boy?" she asked then out of nowhere she chucked a snowball at Jack hitting him in the face.

His eyes widened in surprise not expecting it and he toppled over making Jackie laugh harder than ever. He shot back up into the air at her level, "Oh you're gonna get it Frostie," then he threw a snowball at her.

They spent a long time flying around the globe having a snowball war. The Yeti's below did not appreciate this as they kept getting covered in snow. Finally a big Yeti glared up at them shaking his fist and yelling something in Yetiish. Jackie snorted, "Umm what?" Jack flew next to her and they were side by side in the air.

"Oh," a huge grin came onto his face as he waved at the Yeti, "HEY PHIL!" he shouted down. Jackie looked down at the Yeti then at Jack, "Phil?" she asked, "His name is Phil?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I never got passed him when I tried to break in." The without warning he dumped a whole bunch of snow down Jackie's hoodie. She gasped while Jack flew away laughing. "Oh Frostbite you messed with the wrong snow spirit," she said grinning.

They flew down and landed on the stone floor of the globe room. Jack turned to look at her, "C'mon let's go do something fun." He had a mischievous look in his ice blue eyes. Jackie grinned and followed him to the door of North's palace. Bunnymund was standing not too far away painting an egg, he shivered when they walked by causing them to look at him confused.

"Sorry but I think it's twice as cold here now that both of you are around," he said.

"Well that was bound to happen seeing as we are both snow spirits," Jackie said smiling. Bunnymund shrugged then said, "Where're you off to?"

Jack grinned, "We're going to have fun unlike all you boring people who sitting around painting eggs," he wrinkled his nose at the thought of painting eggs. Bunny glared at them as they flew away laughing…

It felt like seconds before they had reached the town of Burgess. Jack flew ahead slightly knowing where he was going, Jackie knew where she was but she wasn't sure where Jack would land. Soon she found that he had led her to the lake she always hung out at. When they landed she raised her eyebrows at him.

"How'd you know I always come here?" she asked her white hair rippling slightly in the wind.

Jack's eyes widened a little, "I didn't know you always came here… why do you?" he asked. Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've always felt a kind of pull like it's attracting me," she paused, "D'you know why?"

Jack looked at her then said, "Maybe it's because this is the lake I died in."


	4. A Serious Fight

**Chapter 3**

Yells could be heard coming from outside North's workshop. A month had passed since Jackie became a Guardian. Almost all the time the Frost twins got along perfectly well, although on the off day that they had a row it was bad. North stood watching them from his window. He could see them at a small distance on top of a hill fighting, their voices carried by the wind.

"They havin' a go at each other again?" North turned to see Bunnymund hoping up to him. He sighed nodding his head. "Ah well they'll calm down soon enough. Last time it wasn't too serious and they were back to being best friends the next day. Nothing to worry about mate," Bunny said patting North's shoulder.

North didn't look convinced. True the last time Jack and Jackie had fought it wasn't serious they simply argued about the best way to prank Bunnymund but they hadn't yelled or done anything serious… yet.

"They took it outside," North said turning to watch again, "It's going to be bad. I can feel it… it my belly!" the large man patted his stomach as they watched. Bunnymund didn't laugh. They all knew when North felt something in his stomach to trust it because he normally turned out to be right.

"Well," Bunny sighed, "The last thing we wanna do is get in their way right now mate," he had pulled out an egg and was painting it. North nodded. They heard the fluttering of wings and turned to see Tooth and Sandy flying towards them.

"Jack and Jackie," Tooth exclaimed fearfully. Rapid images were blurring over Sandy's head which no one could make out.

"It's alright Tooth," North said, "They'll be done soon." Tooth still looked scared, "I don't think so… look!" she pointed out the window and they all turned to see what was going on…

Outside a small blizzard was starting to form around the two twins. Jack shot into the air and slammed his hands together on his staff making a blue light flash from it and ice to pellet Jackie like bullets. She was ready though and banged her staff against the ground making a shield out of ice. Jack took no notice to what else she had done. A very thick frost was spreading across the snow, until it was directly under Jack.

Without warning when he was about to strike again a pillar of ice shot out of the ground rocketing towards the sky. Jack looked down in time to see it coming at him. His eyes widened for a split second before it hit him. He was sprawled on his stomach on top of the pillar where he lay motionless for a moment. Jackie lowered her staff knowing she had won; there was no way Jack would be able to fight right now.

Jack groaned and sat up rubbing his chest. He sat cross legged looking down at Jackie for a while before standing up weakly and flying down to her. He staggered and fell forward slightly grabbing one of her shoulders for support. Without looking at her he mumbled, "Okay you win this time." He then started to make his way slowly and painfully back to the workshop.

Jackie watched him for a moment before rolling her eyes and catching up to him then supporting him back. No matter how angry she was with him she wasn't going to let him struggle on his own. Ever…

Back inside the Guardians were standing in shocked silence. They had never seen such a battle before. There was no doubting that together the Frost's were the most powerful team in the world. Nobody said anything for a while watching as Jackie ran forward and helped Jack walk back.

"Crikey," they heard Bunnymund say, and indeed that was just what they all were thinking.

Not long after the heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned to see Jackie with Jack's arm around her shoulder half carrying half dragging him in. Tooth hurried forward and got his left arm helping Jackie pull him along. They came back three minutes later to inform, much to the others relief, that Jack would be back to normal in a couple days.

"I guess that was a stronger blow than I thought," Jackie said. Bunny looked at her seriously, "You two make some team you know? I better keep my eyes out more for you and remind me never to get on either of your bad sides."

Jackie's lips flickered for a moment to a grin but then it vanished. She looked down and felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" North's Russian accent was loud and strong yet gentle and kind. She nodded her head in response and flew to sit on top of the globe.

She put her head in her hands, her white hair in a loose ponytail was falling gently over her left shoulder.

'_How,'_ she thought, _'how did I do that? I've never done it before.'_

Thoughts clouded her head for what seemed eternity before she looked up again. She stood up silently and flew down landing softly and setting off for the room she and Jack shared. She pushed the door open quietly and slipped inside.

It was a nice room with two small beds, a window seat, a bathroom, a wardrobe, and a large window. Jack was lying asleep in his bed. He had been up a couple hours before talking and walking around. He was a naturally hyper person and didn't like to sit for too long or just do nothing. Even though walking caused him a little bit of pain he still wanted to do it.

'_Idiot,' _Jackie thought and yet she couldn't help smiling. She changed into her night clothes, (A white hoodie and black booty shorts) and climbed into her bed. The full moonlight hit her face as she lay there thinking. She rolled over with her back to the wall facing Jack. The events of earlier today replayed in her head. Not long after she brought Jack in she had an argument with Bunnymund.

'_I didn't mean to hurt him,' Jackie said in a sad voice. Bunnymund was leaning against a pillar watching her. She had been pacing back and forth for a half an hour._

"_You just gotta stop fighting with 'im," Bunny said, "Stuff like this won't happen if you two don't fight."_

_Jackie looked up and glared at him. "You don't know what it's like!" she said her voice rising, "To find out you have a brother and then to nearly kill him!" Bunny glared back at her, "I told you, if you just wouldn't fight-"_

"_Ugh! Kangaroo you are _not _helping me! That's what people do! That's what _siblings _do! We fight it's natural everyone who has a brother or a sister fights them at least once!" she said almost shouting._

_Bunnymund stepped forward a few paces, "I'm just trying to help you mate!' Jackie began to pace again muttering all the time, "It's my fault, it's my entire fault. I nearly killed my brother but I didn't mean to!"_

"_Course you didn't mean to. Nobody means to hurt their siblings. Things like this happen, people get hurt, it's a fact of life and it's not your fault," Bunny kept glaring at her as she paced. "And will you stop bloody pacing?"_

_Jackie came to an abrupt halt then flew up to Bunnymund so their faces were inches apart. She held up her fingers indicating a very small space, "I am about _this_ close to freezing your ears together Kangaroo," she had a look in her eyes almost like a flame making Bunnymund step back. In all the years of working with Jack he had never seen anything like that in his eyes. It was anger, true anger, and it was like a blue flame in Jackie's eyes._

_Bunnymund huffed and stalked out of the room leaving Jackie floating there not realizing he left for a moment or two. She landed back on the ground softly and the anger faded from her eyes. She shouldn't have snapped at him like that she was just worried about Jack._

That was when she had flown up to the globe to think. She looked at Jack again. He seemed so peaceful just sleeping there not knowing or caring what was going on at the moment. Jackie slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that Jack would be alright by morning…

**I thought this was an interesting chapter what with the fight the twins had and such… did any of you expect that Jackie would win? Just out of curiosity… anyways, it's late so I shall work on the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
